Crazy Show
by Hana-desu
Summary: Este es un fic de preguntas al elenco de Naruto. Hecho en colaboracion con Death's Disciple. Dejen sus preguntas y castigos...jejeje. Cancelado! T.T
1. Chapter 1

Yo: AQUÍ ESTA!!!!

Desconocido: que la hora de que te den tus anti-sicóticos

Yo: jaja que gracioso Damian

Damian: yo siempre, pero que es lo que esta aquí?

Yo: Mi primer oneshot

Damian: aja

Yo: aja que?

Damian: tú sabes que no tienes mentalidad de oneshot

Yo: Cállate, tú tienes que estar abajo para evitar muerte de los personajes de Naruto por la entrevistadora

Damian: al menos me das un tazer

Yo: bueno los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ni Damian, el le pertenece a mi hermano Death's Disciple, la verdad no mas la loca de Yuri me pertenece, aunque el tazer no es mala idea-me voy con una risa malévola-

Damian: hey y el tazer-se va tras de mi-

* * *

En el estudio de Crazy show por una puerta entran los personajes de Naruto luego entra una niña de 12 con el pelo largo y morado y ojos ginda.Esta vestida con un pantalón negro y una camiseta morada. 

"Bienvenidos a Crazy show yo soy Yuri su conductora" dice

"Y yo soy Damian. Seré su guardia de seguridad y detector de mentiras." Dice un tipo vestido completamente de negro.

"Aja, lo que digas. Comencemos!" grita Yuri.

**¿Cómo se llaman?**

**1)** Uzumaki Naruto

**2) **Uchiha Sasuke

**3) **Haruno Sakura

**4)** Hatake Kakashi

**5) **Inuzuki Kiba

**6)** Aburame Shino

**7) **Hyuga Hinata

**8)** Kurenai

**9)** Nara Shikamaru

**10)** Akimichi Chouji

**11) **Yamanaka Ino

**12)** Sarutobi Azuma

**13)** Hyuga Neji

**14)** Tenten

**15)** Rock Lee

**16) **Maito Gai

**17)** Gaara

**18)** Temari

**19)** Kankuro

"Obviamente no mintieron en eso." Dice Damian.

"Segunda pregunta." Dice Yuri con una sonrisa diabólica.

**¿Cuantos años tienen?**

**1)** 12 años

**2) **12 años

**3)** 12 años

**4)** 23 años

**5)** 12 años

**6)** 12 años

**7)** 12 años

**8)** No pienso contestar eso

**9)** Que problemático… (12 años)

**10)** -come y no hace caso-

**11)** Esa pregunta no se le hace a una dama!!! (Cual Dama?! Hinata ya contesto! -grita Naruto-)

**12)** Suficientes para ser padre.

**13)** 13 años

**14)** No contestare eso tampoco. ("Otra que dice lo mismo" dice Yuri por lo bajo, Damian saca el tazer)

**15)** 13 años, ESTOY EN LA FLOR DE LA JUVENTUD!!! ("Fenómeno hiperexcitable" dice Damian sacudiendo la cabeza, Yuri asiente)

**16)** ESTOY EN LA FLOR DE LA VIDA. LEE, VAMOS A CORRER 300 VUELTAS AL ESTUDIO!!! ("Dale con la flor esa" Yuri dice. "Lo se, voy a arrancarla de raíz la próxima vez que alguien la mencione" Damian dice produciendo una flama negra en su mano.)

**17)** …12 años

**18)** 14 años

**19)** -esta jugando con sus marionetas e ignora la pregunta-

"Ok, nadie mintió, pero los que no contestaron se llevaran una ligera descarga eléctrica." Damian dice.

"Que tan ligera?" le pregunta Yuri.

"Bastante, solo 2000 voltios. Nada serio" dice Damian encogiéndose de hombros. Yuri lo mira como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

"Quieres matarlos o que?! Los necesitamos vivos para las preguntas?!" Yuri le grita.

"Tengo autorización para hacerlo. Además ambos sabemos que si los quisiera matar ya estarían muertos." Damian dice.

"Bien" Yuri dice con una gotita en la cabeza.

"De acuerdo, aquí esta su castigo!" Damian dice y procede a hacer circular 2000 voltios a través de los desafortunados cuerpos de los que se abstuvieron de contestar dejándolos carbonizados. "Adoro mi trabajo" Damian dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Mientras el elenco de Naruto mira con miedo a Damian y con un poco de asco a los achicharrados.

"Menso! Dejaste inconsciente a la mitad de los invitados! Ahora tendremos que esperar a que despierten! Bueno, gracias a ciertos desperfectos técnicos" hace pausa y mira con odio a Damian "tendremos que suspender por hoy. Continuaremos próximamente con el Crazy Show! Hasta la próxima!" Yuri dice despidiéndose del publico.

"Ah, antes de irnos. Pueden mandar sus preguntas en forma de reviews. También si desean algún otro castigo háganme saber y lo considerare. Adiós." Damian dice mirando con satisfacción a los castigados.

* * *

Yo: Maldición Damian tenia razón pero fue su culpa que no fuera un Oneshot 

Damian: jejeje lo sabía

Yo: como sea nos vemos luego y dejen preguntas (también castigos ¬¬)

Damian: que hay algo en mi cara o que

Yo: nada olvídalo nos vemos luego


	2. Chapter 2

Yo: hola, solo quería decir que voy a cambiar el formato para ajustarme a las reglas de a si y muchas gracias a Hyuuga Yumi por tu review - fue el único positivo TT0TT bueno para saber la historia de Yuri vean mi profile

Ra: Bueno los personajes de Naruto no le pertenecen ni Damian

Yo: Gracias Ra por favor dejen reviews n.n

* * *

Otra vez en el estudio de Crazy show entran de nuevo los de Naruto, Yuri y Damian.

Yuri: Bueno sigamos con el programa

Sasuke: Me voy esto solo es una perdida de tiempo-se levanta-

Yuri: A no tu te quedas-le tira un diccionario enorme en la cabeza y se cae inconsciente en el piso-

Damian: Hey! Porque le lanzaste mi "Guía Ilustrada De Los Demonios Del Inframundo", eh?!-le grita a Yuri-

Yuri: Lo siento no sabia que era tuyo. Las opciones eran, lanzar el libro o a Naruto y era menos cruel lanzar el libro.

Damian: Hmph.

Yuri: Siguiente pregunta.-Sasuke se levanta y se sienta, temiendo por su propia integridad física-

Damian: La pregunta es de parte del único reviewer positivo…Hyuuga Yumi! Aplausos!- nadie aplaude- Dije que APLAUDAN!!!- grita Damian sacando un bat de hierro. Todos aplauden.- La pregunta es… **Quien les gusta?**-silencio fúnebre.-

Yuri: Que bueno que estoy exenta de contestar.

Damian: Ejem.-dice señalando una pantalla gigante detrás de ella.

Pantalla Gigante (PG)(Yo): Yuri no esta exenta…Damian, no contestes.

Yuri: Puedo abstenerme de contestar?

PG: Si quieres tu paga, tienes que contestar.

Damian: O si no, enfrentaras la jaula del hámster rabioso!

PG: Damian, que te dije de la jaula? Nada de hámsteres, topos, hurones o cualquier otro roedor. De hecho, NADA DE ANIMALES!

Damian:-murmura cosas que no pueden ser escritas en este fic- De acuerdo. Me conformare con el atizador caliente.

PG: Eso lo discutiremos luego! Vuelve a hacer tu trabajo!

Damian: De acuerdo. Niño vestido de calabaza! Tu primero.

Naruto: Sakura-chan (miente!!)

Damian: Eso es mentira, pagaras luego.

Naruto:-traga saliva-

Damian: Además, revelare sus secretos al final de cualquier manera.

PG: Yo le voy a ayudar.

Damian: Niña cabeza de chicle! Contesta!

Sakura: NO TENGO CABEZA DE CHICLE! Pero, mi respuesta es Sasuke-kun. SASUKE-KUN!-cae inconciente-

Yuri:-guardando cerbatana- Bueno, Kakashi, es tu turno. (Yuri interna: Aléjate de mi Sasuke!)

Kakashi: Bueno, yo-pasa Damian en una moto y no se escucha nada-

PG: Damian! No dejaste oír a los demás.

Damian: Lo siento, pero el imbecil de la licorería me quiso cobrar de mas y me di a la fuga.

PG: Que te he dicho sobre…-todos esperan que lo regañe por robar- decir groserías en mi programa.-Caída estilo anime de parte de todos, menos Damian.- Y esos que se traen? Porque se caen?

Damian:-Encogiéndose de hombros- Ni idea, bueno sigamos. Niño que hule a perro mojado! Yo se que eres raro, pero contesta.

Kiba: Bueno este-en ese momento el aire acondicionado del edificio explota, insonorizando (- me maree al decir eso) completamente la oración de Kiba-

PG: Eso me gano por rentar un local de la Fox y por tener aire acondicionado marca Acme.

Damian: Te dije que rentaras de ESPN o de Universal, incluso Televisa hubiera sido mejor! Pero noooooo, querías ahorrar dinero, tenias que rentar Fox.

PG: Cállate y arréglalo! O nos vamos a Discovery Kids!

Damian: Pero…

PG: No tienes ninguna excusa! Ve y arréglalo!-Damian se va rápidamente a arreglar el aire acondicionado, murmurando maldiciones.- Shino, contesta.

Shino: Me…

Damian (fuera de cámara) S#1t! &$! &$&#$!(lo demás es censurado por que esta en infernal)

Todos: O.OUuu

Damian:-llega cubierto de aceite- Que bueno que mi ropa ya era negra o estaría muy, MUY, enojado.-lo dice con una mirada asesina- Niño emo de sexualidad dudosa, CONTESTA!

Sasuke: Nadie…(Sasuke interno: Si claro nadie, precisamente por eso piensan que eres gay que tan difícil es decir que te gusta alguien)

Damian: Normalmente te electrocutaría, pero, la dirección general me ha permitido utilizar otros métodos.-dice con una sonrisa diabólica- Pero antes, Yuri contesta.

Yuri: Nadie ¬///¬ (Yuri interna: Mentira! Sasuke es mió, mió, MIO! Así que aléjense de el Ò.Ó)

Damian: Bueno, es hora de utilizar el plan "I"! Tenemos en el set a un invitado muy especial.-Entra Itachi por una puerta- Asesino, hermano, miembro de una secta secreta. Aquí esta Uchiha Itachi!!!

Todos: QUE?!?!

PG: Itachi! Te tardaste demasiado! Te llame hace una hora!

Itachi: Y? Tienes idea del transito que hay a esta hora? Tienes suerte de que haya llegado!

Damian: Itachi, gusto en verte de nuevo. Podrías prestarme los "documentos" que discutimos en el Messenger?

Itachi: Claro, con mucho gusto.-pone la misma sonrisa diabólica que Damian puso hace rato-

Damian: Gracias…PROYECTOR!

PG: NO GRITES ANIMAL QUE ESTOY A TU LADO-aparece un proyector al lado de Damian-

Damian: Tsk tsk tsk. Que paso a tener respeto y no insultar a otros?

PG: Al diablo con eso. Solo pon la maldita evidencia.

Damian: Esta bien, esta bien. No necesitas arrancarme la cabeza.-lo sueltan unas manos que salieron de la pantalla-Antes de proseguir, tienen algo que confesar niño emo y niña cabeza de mora?

Niño emo y niña cabeza de mora (Sasuke y Yuri): No ¬///¬

Damian: Jejeje. Evidencia numero 1!-coloca una foto en el escáner- Sasuke y una "niña desconocida" juntos en un futon. Ahora, con ayuda de los avances de la tecnología, hemos rotado esta imagen para mostrar el otro lado.-teclea un poco- Observen! Esa es la "niña desconocida"! Su identidad real es…la conductora de este programa! Yuri Yukishiro!

Todos (menos Damian, Itachi, Sasuke y Yuri): QUE?!?! O.o

Damian: Evidencia numero dos!-coloca otra foto- el primer beso de estos niños precoses!

* * *

Yo: chan chan chaaan

Damian: Loca hyperdramatica.

Yo: me has ofendido.

Damian: Si, claro. De cualquier manera, hay que decirle a tus "ávidos" lectores que dejen reviews. También preguntas y torturas. O en serio traeré los hámsters.

Yo: o que la te dije que nada de hámsters.

Damian: Como sea. Lean y comenten!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo: Capitulo tres! Yahoo!

Damian: Loca. Solo mi Maestro comienza con ese yahoo.

Yo: No metas a DD en esto.

Damian: Muy bien, florecita.

Yo: -murmurando cosas indecibles- y luego el pela papas. –Continúa murmurando-

Damian: Eso es perturbador. Como sea. Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto-"sensei", y yo le pertenezco a mi Maestro (Death's Disciple)

Yo: -continúa murmurando-

Damian: Comencemos.

* * *

La última transmisión revelo la vida romántica secreta de la niña cabeza de mora y el niño emo de sexualidad ya no tan dudosa. Encontramos a uno de nuestros presentadores revisando el pulso de los presentes.

Damian: Temari…bien. Shikamaru…bien. Hinata…ligera taquicardia. Gaara…paro de 15 segundos. Ino…paro cardiaco total. Sakura…paro cardiaco total. Naruto…taquicardia extrema. Yuri y Sasuke…taquicardia muy por encima de lo saludable, potencial hemorragia interna en caso de que esta continué.

PG: ENFERMERO!

Itachi: Que no es enfermera?

Damian: Si, pero ella no quiere someter a una hembra a esa humillación. Por eso tiene un enfermero.

Itachi: Porque hablas de hembras y no de mujeres? Que no eres humano o que?

PG: No, claro que no es humano. Por eso detecta tan bien las mentiras.

Damian: Así es, patéticos mortales. Para mayor información lean "Ocarina of Death" por Death's Disciple. Clasificado M. Por seguridad, lenguaje obsceno y violencia grafica.

PG: Blah, blah blah. Luego te haces propaganda. Tienes que hacerla de doctor.

Damian: Esta bien-se pone una bata negra- pero te costara extra.

PG: Si si si. Luego hablaremos de eso.

Damian: Bien, pero requiero a mi asistente. Sombra!- la sombra de Damian se incorpora.- Trae la epinefrina y unas gasas.-Sombra asiente y se va.- Bien, ahora…hay que tranquilizar a los taquicardicos extremos.-saca un bat de metal.-Gracias por la idea Inner de Hyuuga Yumi. Uno, dos, TRES! –Golpea al más débil de los tres taquicardicos…Sasuke.- Ahora el niño calabaza. –Golpea a Naruto.- Adiós, mi precioso bat.-golpea a Yuri y el bat se rompe. Los tres caen inconscientes-

Sombra:…

Damian: Ah, Sombra. Trajiste lo necesario para una resucitación cardiaca completa?-Sombra asiente y le entrega una caja con instrumentos médicos- Excelente!

PG: Bien sigamos con las preguntas. Gaara, podrías contestar?

Gaara:…nadie (aun)

PG: Shikamaru, tu sigues!

Shikamaru: Que problemático…seguramente la persona que opera esa pantalla es mujer…

PG: Porque crees eso?

Shikamaru: Tengo mis razones.

PG: -murmura cosas que solo el diablo o Damian deberían saber- Contesta la pregunta.

Shikamaru: …Temari.

PG: Primero que contesta O.O Hinata-chan, contesta por favor.-todos la miran con caras que gritan "FAVORITISMO!"-

Hinata: Ehm, bueno, este…Naruto-kun…-en ese momento se escucha a Damian gritar "despejen" y nadie pone atención, debido a la enorme descarga eléctrica que se observa-

PG: Yo si oí, pero no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie si tú no quieres, Hinata-chan.

Hinata:…Gracias.

Damian:-se acerca sacudiéndose las manos- Fue todo un éxito. Sombra esta atendiendo las ligeras quemaduras que sufrieron debido al procedimiento…No se preocupen, ninguna pasa del tercer grado.

PG: PERO EL TERCER GRADO ES EL MÁS ALTO!

Damian: Exacto. Ninguna pasa de eso. Pero ese no es el punto. Nos saltaremos a Kurenai y a Azuma, debido a que ya todos sabemos que ellos dos salen juntos. Seria redundante preguntar eso.

PG: También nos saltaremos a Gai y a Kankuro, por que ya todos sabemos que-

Damian: Son "raros"

PG: Sigue con tu trabajo si quieres tu paga!

Damian: Bien, bien. No hay necesidad de arrancarme el miembro superior.

Todos (menos Sombra por dos obvias razones): QUE?!

Damian: Traducido a tarado…el brazo.

PG: Me estas llamando tarada?!

Damian: NO, yo seria incapaz…bueno continuando, gordito, es tu turno.-Shikamaru lo mira horrorizado-

Shikamaru: No debiste decir eso.

Chouji: COMO ME LLAMASTE, ENGENDRO?!

PG: YA CALLENSE LOS DOS, CHOUJI TU SOLO RESPONDE Y DAMIAN NO MATES A NADIE, ENTENDIERON?!-Salen unas manos de la pantalla tronándose los nudillos y una con una botella de tequila- Tranquilízate y vete a un descanso.

Damian:-Con ojos rojo sangre y guardando una guadaña- Bien…Estaré con mi caballo si alguien me necesita…Sombra me cubrirá.

PG: Ok…Demonios! Tengo que hacer el trabajo de Yuri y del psicópata. Bien…Ino esta chamuscada y de cualquier manera ya sabemos la respuesta, es…Sasuke.

Sombra:…-sosteniendo una pancarta con "Niño emo de sexualidad semi-dudosa"-

PG: Neji, podrías contestar?

Neji:…No.

Sombra:…-señala a Neji con una jeringa-

PG: No, Sombra. Yo ya se la respuesta, y es…Tenten!-Neji y Tenten se sonrojan.- Jejeje. Adoro hacer esto. La respuesta de Tenten es obvia, así que no nos molestaremos en preguntar…Lee! Tú sigues.

Lee: Bien! Contestare con toda la energía de la juventud!-Sombra apunta una cerbatana al trasero de Lee- El amor de mi vida es Sakura-san!!!-De pronto Lee se desploma con un dardo enterrado en el trasero.-

PG: Bien…Temari, te toca!

Temari:…nadie-con mirada elusiva-

Sombra:…-"Mentira" escrito en una tinta roja de extraña procedencia en la pared-

PG: Yo ya sabia que Temari…MENTIA VILMENTE! Es hora de los castigos!-de pronto se ve una ráfaga morada pasar, seguida de cerca por una ráfaga rosa y otra amarilla.- Que fue eso?!

Sombra:…-"Yuri, perseguida por cabeza de chicle y florista insoportable" escrito en la misma tinta de extraña procedencia. De pronto pasa una ráfaga azul con una ráfaga anaranjado-rojiza pisándole los talones. "Niño emo, perseguido por nuestro congénere"-

Kiba: Eso es sangre?-pregunta mirando los letreros-

Gaara: Definitivamente huele a sangre…

PG: Eh, que les hace pensar eso? Además, de donde saldría esa sangre?-voltean a ver a Sombra, encorvado y mordisqueando algo- Ya se de donde salio…SOMBRA! PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTAS MORDISQUEANDO UNA PIERNA HUMANA?!-Kiba y Gaara ven la pantalla con miradas que preguntan "Como sabes que es humana?"-

Sombra:…-Levanta la cabeza y ven que, en efecto, es una pierna humana. "Tenia hambre" escribe con la parte sangrante de la pierna.-

PG: Como sea. Siguen los castigos.

Sombra: -Asiente y se traga el resto de la pierna de una mordida. En eso llega Damian ya calmado, aunque un poco inestable.-

Damian: Ya -Hic- estoy de -Hic- vuelta.

PG: Me alegra que ya no quieras matar a alguien. Y llegaste justo a tiempo para tu paga.

Damian:-Milagrosamente sobrio de nuevo- Excelente. Dime…electrocución, atizador caliente o hurones?

PG: Electrocución.

Damian: Aguafiestas. Bien…Sombra tu toma la mitad y yo a la otra mitad.-Sombra asiente y electrocuta a la mitad de los marcados para castigo.- Adoro esta parte de este trabajo.

PG: Lo se, es divertido. Pero, debido a esto tendremos que cortar aquí. Sintonícenos la próxima vez para más de Crazy Show.

Damian: Y dejen sus preguntas y castigos…en especial castigos. Convenzan a este jefe tan tiránico para que me deje usar a los hurones felpudos y rosados.

PG: Adiós!

* * *

Yo: Me llamaste tiránica, animal!

Damian: Si. Y tú me embriagaste. Estamos parejos. Por cierto…El fic de mi Maestro esta escrito en ingles. Solo por si les interesa.

Yo: Lean y comenten.


	4. Notas finales

**Notas Finales**

Yo: Debido a causas fuera de mi control y a que la inspiración me ha abandonado, ya no continuaremos este fic.

Damian: Asi que salgan de aquí antes de que comience a disparar contra todos los presentes.-Lo dice con un rifle de asalto en las manos.

Yo: No amenaces al publico!

Damian: Tienen hasta la cuenta de tres…Uno-el publico(desde cuando tengo publico o.o) lo mira con miedo- Dos-levanta el rifle y apunta al publico- tre-el publico se evaporo mas rapido que agua sobre un soplete de acetileno( que valientes -.-uu).- Bien…Hey! Tu! Ese camarografo! Largo de aquí! Me oyes?!- Damian grita mientras dispara al piso. El camarografo grita como una niña y huye.

Yo: Porque demonios asustaste a Pedro?!

Damian: Porque puedo y quise! Ahora…A DESTRUIR ESTE MALDITO SET!!!- Grita mientras dispara indiscriminadamente sobre el set.

Yo: Disparen el calmante!!

Damian: Jajajajajaja!-El dardo tranquilizante le da en un hombro y voltea a ver al que disparo (Empleado 1 espera...desde cuando tengo empleados que no sean pedro o.oUu) –Maldito insecto!-grita y comienza a perseguir al empleado 1-

Yo: Bueno eso fue todo, esto ya no se escribira.

Damian:-Sujetando al empleado 1 por el cuello- Gracias a Hyuuga Yumi y a Konata por sus comentarios positivos, pero esto es todo. Ya no aparecere en este mal fic. Desde ahora me dedicare a mi vocacion…los fics de aventura y humor clasificados de T a M!

Yo: Adios y gracias por leer T.T


End file.
